Crónicas de otro mundo
by Aaron Oasis
Summary: Spinoff de Nuevas oportunidades (se recomienda haber leído al menos 5 caps). Serie de capítulos cortos acerca de la vida de Naruto en el otro mundo. NarutoxAnko post NarutoxSatsuki
1. Capitulo 1

**Crónicas de otro mundo**

 **Capítulo 1: Una despedida y una bienvenida**

 _ **(se recomienda leer los primeros 5** **capítulos** **de Nuevas ****oportunidades** **)**_

 **Edad de Naruto 1 año y dos meses**

La familia Namikaze-Uzumaki estaba en su apogeo hace apenas dos meses habían festejado el primer cumpleaños del pequeño heredero del clan… Naruto había cumplido su primer año para alegría de todos los miembros de la aldea. El pequeño Namikaze era idéntico a su padre en casi cada sentido, tenía el cabello dorado y alborotado igual que el además de unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mismo océano…

Ahora la pequeña familia tenía nuevos vecinos, una pareja con su única hija…

-Buenos días soy Kushiena Namikaze, su vecina de al lado, este pequeño es Naruto, di hola Naruto – Kushiena había ido a saludar a sus nuevos vecinos ya darles la bienvenida junto a Naruto que les sonrió y agito su manita en forma de saludo – sean bienvenidos al vecindario

-Gracias por la bienvenida, yo soy Sora Mitarashi ¿Usted debe ser la esposa del Hokage? – el hombre de pelo negro y ojos cafés se presentó ante su nueva vecina

-Para mí solo es Minato pero si yo soy su esposa

-Se me hacía familiar yo soy miembro de I&T he trabajado en varias ocasiones para su esposo, deje me le presento a mi esposa ¡Mira sal un momento!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – una bella mujer de pelo Morado y ojos cafés salió de la casa cargando a una pequeña niña – ooooohhh… hola

-Cariño ella es Kushiena Namikaze, es nuestra vecina – Sora presento a Kushiena – ella es mi esposa Mira y ella es nuestra hija Anko

-Es un placer conocerla, él es Naruto y tiene un año y dos meses – Kushiena presento al pequeño Naruto que estaba viendo a la pequeña niña de pelo morado que se escondía en el pecho de su madre

-¿Enserio? Anko también tiene un año y dos meses ¿Qué día nació?

-El 10 de octubre

-Anko es de 24 de octubre, casi tienen la misma edad, estoy segura que serán muy buenos amigos

-Si, ¿Qué te parece si uno de estos días vienen a cenar? para que los dos puedan jugar Naruto tiene un montón de juguetes… tiene un padre y… unos abuelos muy consentidores

-Claro, suena muy bien

 _Y así nace una historia de amor_

* * *

 **Edad de Naruto 4 años**

Naruto acaba de cumplir 4 años, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo jugando con Anko, había un pequeño agujero en la cerca que dividía los jardines de ambas casas, el cual ambos niños utilizaba para ir de una casa a la otra… no era raro encontrar los juntos en el patio de la casa de Naruto juagando, especialmente cuando Itachi el mejor amigo de Naruto iba de visita. Anko había superado la timidez inicial, al pasar mucho tiempo con Naruto.

Ahora Naruto tenía una discusión de "hombres" como al él le gustaba llamarlas

-¡Tou-san! No es justo prometiste que íbamos ir a acampar y que me enseñarías un Justu súper genial – el pequeño Naruto se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres, mientras que Minato preparaba una maleta… iba a salir de viaje

-Lo siento Naruto, pero esta es una reunión muy importante es la primera vez que los 5 Kages se van a reunir desde la primera gran guerra ninja – Minato está algo nervioso nunca había tenido una reunión tan importante

-Aun así no es justo ¿Por qué tienen que hacerla después de mi cumpleaños?

-No lo sé Naruto, solo paso… escucha si esta reunión sale bien voy a tener mucho menos trabajo y podre pasar más tiempo contigo, además si voy a llevarte a acampar solo tendrás que esperar unos días más… dime ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de ir a acampar al bosque vamos al País de la aguas termales?

-¿El país de las aguas temblorosas?

-Termales Naruto, es un lugar donde hay cientos, no miles de fuentes termales diferentes además de que llevamos a mamá, Rin, Obito, Jean-sensei y Ryou-sensei

-Eso suena ¡increíble! ¡¿Prometes que iremos?!

-Claro, es una promesa, y recuerda que yo nunca rompo mis promesas y nunca retrocedo a mi palabra porque ese es mí…

-¡Mi camino ninja! – Naruto interrumpió a su padre, ya sabía lo que iba a decir

-Hehehehe… exacto porque ese es mi camino ninja… ahora que me acuerdo camino a ese lugar están los campos de los mil colores

-¿Los campos de los mil olores? ¿Qué eso? ¿se come?

-Los campos de los mil colores, es un lugar y no se come… es un lugar donde una vez al año, por un corto periodo de tiempo, florecen más de mil tipos de flores diferentes y todos los campos se pintan de colores, es lugar muy hermoso

-Eso suena… ¡Increíble!

-Naruto a ti todo te parece increíble

-Es que todo lo que dice tou-san es increíble… porque tou-san es el más increíble del mundo

-¿Yo soy el más increíble?

-Claro eres el más fuerte e increíble de todos los tou-sans que hay, por eso cuando crezca quiero ser igual de increíble que tú, y vas estar muy orgulloso de mi

-No, Naruto tú no vas a ser igual de increíble que yo ¿sabes por qué?

-No

-Porque tú vas a ser muchísimo más increíble que yo, tú vas a ser la persona más increíble de todo el mundo ¿quieres saber cómo estoy tan seguro?

-¡Sí!

-Porque eres mi hijo y de tu mamá y ambos ya estamos muy orgullosos de ti

-Waaaaaaaaaa… entonces te prometo que voy a ser la persona más increíble de la historia - Naruto veía a su padre con estrellas en los ojos

-¿De qué tanto hablan? – Kushiena había entrado a la habitación a buscar a Minato

-¡Mamá! Escucha tou-san nos va llevar al país de las aguas tenebrosas y a los campos de los mil olores

-El país de las aguas termales y los campos de los mil colores – corrigió Minato

-¡Wow eso suena muy bien!

-Mamá ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

-No lo sé, me gustan mucho las moradas y las amarillas

-¿Y las tuyas tou-san?

-Las rojas, sin duda, porque me recuerdan a tu mamá y su cabello rojo

-¡Increíble! A mí también me gusta mucho el cabello de mamá

-Hihihihi… ya es hora de que te vayas cariño Obito ya te debe de estar esperando

-No lo creo, seguramente va tarde de nuevo… espero volver en una semana, si la negociaciones van bien quizás antes

-Minato cuídate mucho

-Claro, no te preocupes este es el primer paso hacia un mundo en paz, Naruto te quedas a cargo de la casa hasta que regrese cuida a tu madre por mi

-¡Sí!

-Eres un buen chico no veremos pronto

-Regresa pronto Tou-san

-Y así un hasta luego que se convirtió en un adiós

 **Tres días después**

-¡Ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Minato-sensei! – un muy herido Obito se arrastraba hasta la puerta principal de Konoha con el cuerpo de Minato a sus espaldas… la reunión había sido una trampa del resto de los Kages, que veían a Minato como una amenaza demasiado grande como para ser ignorada. Una fuerza conjunta de más de dos millares de ninjas de las cuatro aldea atacaron a Minato y a su escolta conformada por Obito y Genma a pesar de sus esfuerzos fueron superados por la unión de los 4 Kages y los aplastantes números enemigo… Minato logro vencer al resto de los Kages además de entre los tres habían acabado con la mayoría de las fuerzas enemigas… pero habían conseguido su objetivo Minato estaba muerto… solo gracias al sacrificio de Genma, Obito consiguió salir de ahí con el cuerpo de Minato… es día la aldea se tiño de negro.

Naruto había ido a cazar insectos junto a Itachi y Anko al parque, ahora de vuelta a casa después de una tarde de exploración. Estaba preparado para lo que venía…

-¡Mamá ya regrese! – Naruto grito al entrar sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna hasta que se dirigió a la sala de estar - ¿Mamá?

-Naru-chan – Jean (la versión femenina de Jiraya en este mundo) llamo a Naruto cuando lo vio entrar – ven aquí

-Jean-baa-chan ¿Qué le pasa a mamá? ¿Por qué llora? – Naruto se dirigió a los brazos de Jean, cuando vio a su mamá siendo abrazada por Rin y Ryou (la versión masculina de Tsunade)

-Naru-chan escucha con atención… tu padre no va a volver… - Jean fue la encargada de decirle a Naruto lo que había pasado con su padre… fueron minutos largos y extremadamente difíciles para Naruto, que no comprendía porque su padre no iba a volver

Esa noche Naruto durmió con Rin o al menos intento hacerlo. Los demás fueron a ver la preparaciones para en entierro de Minato.

A la mañana siguiente, Obito que esta extremadamente herido se escapó de hospital para poder asistir al funeral de su maestro... al encontrar a Kushiena le rogo de rodillas que lo perdonara, en su mente él había fallado, él tenía que proteger a Minato y fallo… entre un mar de lágrimas Obito le imploraba a Kushiena que lo perdonara por fallar… ella solo lo abrazo y lloro con él… para ella él no tenía la culpa, además de que le estaba muy agradecida por traer el cuerpo su esposo de vuelta a casa...

Naruto hasta ese momento no había derramado una solo lagrima aun no podía comprender lo que había pasado… para él su padre iba volver… él se lo había prometido y él jamás rompía sus promesas…

El funeral inicio con una gran procesión que incido desde la torre del Hokage, con dirección al cementerio, el grupo estaba encabezado por Kushiena y Naruto. Después de dar le el último adiós a Minato la mayoría de los presentes, se retiraron para dar cierta privacidad a la familia… Obito fue retirado por la fuerza por Rin, Mientras que Kushiena fue escoltada por su mejor amiga, Mikoto, Naruto se había quedado viendo la tumba de su padre sin pensar en nada… era irónico que un día tan soleado y agradable, fuera tan triste, pero Minato siempre fue como el sol así que no era un sorpresa que este se hiciera presente…

-¿Naru-chan? – Jean iba a llevar a Naruto a casa de Mikoto… tanto Kushiena y Naruto iban a pasar la noche en la casa de los Uchihas para que no estuvieran solos

-Dime Baa-chan… tou-san nunca va a regresar ¿verdad?

-No, Naru tu papá nunca va a regresar

-Yo… estoy muy triste… me duele mucho el pecho… pero no puedo llorar… las lágrimas no salen

-Sabes tu padre no nos ha abandonado por completo… ya que tu estas aquí… tu eres su legado y el siempre vivirá a través de ti

-… - Naruto no entendía lo que le decían pero se llevó su mano al pecho

-Tu padre al igual que todos los que queremos viven en nosotros, a través de los recuerdos que tenemos de ellos…

-Tou-san

-Escucha Naru, yo estoy aquí contigo y siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, así que ya no tienes que ser fuerte… puedes llorar todo lo que quieras porque recuerda que yo y tu papá siempre te estaremos cuidando

Naruto finalmente lloro dejo de salir toda la tristeza que había acumulado… lloro hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó en la habitación de huéspedes del clan Uchiha, su madre se encontraba a lado de él, aun durmiendo…

-Mamá… mamá despierta

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?

-Mamá ya lo decidí, voy a ser la persona más increíble de todo mundo como se lo prometí a tou-san y voy a superar a tou-san en todo, porque yo se lo prometí, y yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra porque ese es mi camino Ninja – Kushiena vio a su esposo en los ojos de su hijo y no pudo evitar sonreí

-Claro que lo conseguirás al fin del cabo eres su hijo – Kushiena abrazo a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos… la tristeza no la había dejo pensar bien… pero ahora recordó que tenía a su hijo… Minato no se había enamorado de ella por nada… ahora tenía que cuidar de Naruto sola… ese no era un problema ella era Kushiena Uzumaki ahora Namikaze la ninja más ruda del mundo… ella iba a cuidar a su hijo porque él era lo más importante… él era la prueba de su amor con Minato

-¡Mamá me haces cosquillas!

 _Y así una leyenda encuentra su camino_

 **Dos semanas después**

Ryou había sido electo (contra su voluntad) como quinto Hokage ya que consideraban a Obito como demasiado joven e inexperto para el cargo. Más teniendo en cuenta de que el mundo se encontraba al borde de una nueva guerra después de lo sucedido en la reunión de los Kages…

Kushiena se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba nerviosa…

-Kushiena-sama ¿me estabas buscando?

-Rin cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes los honoríficos, si necesito tu ayuda ¿podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?

-Claro sígueme – ambas fueron hasta el consultorio privado de Rin – dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Primero Rin necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie

-Sí, pero… ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿porque estas tan nerviosa?

-Rin necesito que me hagas una prueba de embarazo

-¡No es cierto ¿está embarazada?!

-Eso creo… Minato y yo nos despedimos... muy efusivamente antes de que se fuera...

-Okey vamos a comprobarlo – después de un montón de procedimientos médicos, Rin solo sonrió – felicidades Naruto va tener un hermanito o hermanita

-Haaaay… Minato ni estando muerto puedes dejar de sorprenderme ¿verdad? – Kushiena acariciaba su vientre mientras que pensaba en el amor de su vida…

 _Y así nace la luz en medio de la oscuridad_

* * *

 **Nota**

 **Serán capítulos cortos no tendrán un día especifico de publicación. Ya que los publicare como se me vaya ocurriendo**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: La regla número de la vida**

 **Edad de Naruto 8**

Kushiena se encontraba en la oficina de la directora de la academia ninja por enésima vez en ese año, a Naruto le fascinaba causar problemas, y siempre arrastraba a Anko e Itachi en sus travesuras, así que no era raro que Kushiena fuera llamado por la directora para hablar de su comportamiento

-¿Y bien Mira que hizo ahora? – Mira Mitarashi se había convertido en la directora de la academia hace unos tres años, después de una larga carrera como educadora

-Tuvo una pelea con los del chicos del último curso, él, Anko e Itachi mandaron al hospital a casi dos docenas de chicos que están por convertirse en genins

-Ese mocoso, te dijo porque lo hizo – Kushiena estaba sorprendida no era normal que Naruto se metiera en pelas, él no era de los que le gusta lastimar a los demás

-Sí, me dijo que les tenía que enseñar la regla número uno de la vida…

-Puuuufff… Kushiena escupió el café que se había estado tomando

-Lo siento… ¿la regla número uno de la vida?

-Si, ¿sabes cuál es?

-Creo que eso es mi culpa… yo le enseñe eso… la regla número uno de la vida es: nunca jodas a un Uzumaki…

-Uuuuuufff… supuse que sería algo así, Kushiena sé que esto es difícil para ti sola, pero deberías enseñarle esas cosas…

-Hehehehehe… lo siento veras todo fue hace unos tres años…

 **Edad de Naruto 5** _ **Flashback**_

El pequeño Naruto se encontraba calentando leche en el microondas… eran las 6 de la mañana y la pequeña Shio tenía hambre… Naruto se había forzado a madurar lo más pronto posible para cuidar de su madre y su nueva hermanita… Kushiena a pesar de que hacia lo mejor que podía no era fácil dirigir las finanzas del clan y criar a dos pequeños al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que Obito y Rin hacían todo lo que podían para ayudar la ellos también tenía sus propios deberes y había veces que por sus misiones estaban lejos de la familia… esa era una de esa ocasiones, ambos estaba en una misión de varias semanas… porque Kushiena había tenido que encargase de todo sola.

El cansancio le había pasado factura, y ahora estaba perdida en el mar de los sueños así que Naruto era el que estaba cuidando a Shio se había despertado por lo quejidos de su hermana y supuso que tenía hambre así que simplemente calentó uno de los biberones que su madre preparaba para casos como estos…

-Toma Shio… sabes no deberías despertarte tan temprano mamá sigue durmiendo… yo también tengo sueño – Naruto vio cómo su pequeña hermana menor se devoraba el biberón, su pequeña hermana era muy parecida a su madre su cara redonda y el pelo rojo intenso. Naruto realmente adoraba a su hermanita pero tenía que admitir que comía demasiado, además de que gastaba demasiados pañales… - no entiendo cómo puedes comer tanto si estas tan chiquita… ven vamos a cambiarte el pañal…

Naruto cuidaba muy bien a su hermanita

Kushiena se despertó cerca de las 10 am, inmediatamente empezó a buscar a Shio en la cama, cuando no la encontró se despertó completamente, no estaba su bebé, de inmediato fue al cuarto de Naruto, al entrar sonrió al ver a ambos dormidos en la cama de Naruto… aunque también le dio mucha risa, de alguna forma Shio se había girado y ahora tenía su trasero sobre la cara de Naruto… esta sería una buena foto para la posteridad.

Después de acomodar a sus hijos, fue a preparar el desayuno. Disfrutaba mucho su vida con sus dos pequeños amores… pero como siempre había alguien que le gustaba arruinar la felicidad… hace unos días fue llamada por el consejo de Konoha para ser cuestionada por la paternidad de Shio… algunos miembros del consejo civil querían, poner en duda su fidelidad a su esposo con la esperanza de hacerse con parte de los bienes que Minato había reunido a lo largo de su vida. Argumentando que Shio no era hija de Minato querían incautar lo bienes del clan Namikaze para "prevenir que estos fueran ocupados por alguien ajeno", eso solo era una mala excusa para gastar la riquezas del clan en nombre de la aldea… parece que tendría que enseñarles la regla número uno de la vida…

Knock-knock

-¿Quién toca la puerta tan temprano? – Kushiena estaba terminado de preparar el desayuno cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

-Buenos días Kushiena-san – un hombre gordo con un bigote se encontraba frente, a su puerta con dos docenas de chunins civiles

-¿Qué quieres Ikari? – Kushiena se había puesto de malas solo por ver ese idiota era uno de lo que querían hacerse con las posesiones de Minato

-Nada, solo quería avisarte que el consejo, aprobó la investigación sobre la paternidad de Shio… porque esta casa está entre la posesiones de Minato, traje a estos caballeros para que te ayudaran a mudarte en lo que se aclara esta penosa situación – el pobre idiota no sabía la tremenda estupidez que había cometido… había ido a amenazar a Kushiena a su casa… intento ir ahora que creía que estaba sola y no podía protegerse

-¿Mamá que pasa porque hay tanta gente frente a la casa? – Naruto había bajado cargando a Shio

-Nada bebé, el desayuno ya está listo ve a sentarte, te alcanzare en unos minutos, solo tengo que enseñarles a estos caballeros la regla número uno de la vida

-¿La regla número uno de la vida? ¿Podrías decirme cual es esa? – el gordo creyó que simplemente con que números podría intimidar a Kushiena, además de que todos los que lo seguían eran chunin (ya que ningún jounin era lo suficientemente estúpidos para joder a Kushiena)

-Oooohh… ¿quieres saber? – Kushiena se empezó acomodar la ropa

-Claro, dímela

-Es nunca pero nunca jodas a un Uzumaki – Kushiena saco su sartén favorito y cerró la puerta detrás de ella…

Naruto desayunaba tranquilamente, mientras que escuchaba como lo pobres diablos fuera de su casa suplicaban por piedad…

Después de que Ikari tuviera que ser internado en el Hospital los siguientes 8 meses en los cuales no pudo recuperar la sensibilidad de nada debajo de su cuello y ya no podía comer nada sólido y tendría que utilizar pañal el resto de su vida ya que no podía controlar su propio cuerpo. Nadie volvió a cuestionar la paternidad de Shio. Los pobres chunins que creyeron que ganarían dinero fácil intentado intimidar a Kushiena pasaron d meses en el hospital sin oportunidad de volver al servicio y un nuevo trauma hacia las pelirrojas.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-… y por eso Naruto conoce la regla número uno de la vida – Kushiena le conto su historia a Mira, ambas se habían hecho muy buenas amigas con el paso de los años

-Uuuuuufff… típico de los Uzumakis, Naruto inicio la pelea así que tendré que suspenderlo tres días… lo siento son las reglas… Anko e Itachi estarán en detención por haber participado

-Si lo entiendo, hablare con él

-Ya en la casa Kushiena, estaba sentada en la mesa con Naruto enfrente

-¿Y bien me vas a decir porque peleaste en la escuela?

-Rompieron la regla número uno de la vida

-Bien y ¿Cómo la rompieron?

-Se burlaron de papá además de que dijeron cosas feas de ti y de Shio

-Ya veo, aun así no debería de pelear

-Además de que dijeron que el ramen es basura

-¡¿Y por qué no los enviaste al hospital por eso?!

-Si lo hice…

-Cierto… buen trabajo… espera se supone que te estoy regañando

-Hehehehehehe…

-Bueno volviendo al tema no deberías pelear o al menos no debes dejar que te descubran… espera ¿qué clase de consejo te estoy dando?... dios si tu padre estuviera aquí el sabría que decir…

-No te preocupes mamá, estás haciendo un gran trabajo sigue así

-Gracias Naru… se supone que te estoy regañando ¿Por qué ahora tú me estas consolando?... realmente soy un desastre como madre

-No tú eres la mejor madre del mundo…

 **Edad de Shio 6**

Primer día de academia

-¿La regla número uno? – Kushiena fue llamada a la oficina de la directora en el primer día de clases de Shio

-La regla número uno – le confirmo Mira que ya pensaba en retirarse los hermanos Namikaze eran demasiados problemas en una vida

* * *

 **Nota**

 **Kushiena es amor**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: Ser un hermano**

 **Parte 1**

 **Edad de Naruto 4**

Naruto se acababa de enterara que seria hermano mayor por lo que estaba extremadamente feliz, ya que seria el mejor hermano mayor de mundo… ahora se encontraba en casa de Itachi, Mikoto había acompañado a Kushiena a su revisión mensual

-Te lo digo Itachi mi hermanita será la mas linda, del mundo porque tendrá el cabello mas lindo de todos será rojo como el de mamá – Naruto era un orgulloso hermano mayor

-Aun no sé ¿cómo estas tan seguro de que será una niña? – Itachi comía sandia

-Es obvio, porque soy su hermano mayor es instinto, lo sabrás cuando tengas tu propia hermanita

-No entiendo porque estas tan emocionado Naru… ¿que tiene de especial que tengas una hermanita? – Anko que también estaba con ellos devorando un enorme pedazo de sandia estaba un poco celosa de la nueva hermanita de Naruto porque cree que le robara la atención de Naruto

-Por qué es lo más genial del mundo, ademas ella también será tu hermana recuérdalo

-¿Mía por qué? - Anko pregunto

-Por tu eres mi mejor amiga

-En ese caso esta bien, pero ¿que hacen lo hermanos mayores?

-… eso no lo sé le preguntara a Obito-nii-san, él seguramente lo sabe… al fin él es mi hermano mayor - Naruto saco el pecho con orgullo

-Obito no es tu hermano Naruto, el es un Uchiha ademas el es mi primo - sin embargo Itachi estaba algo celoso de la relación de Naruto con Obito

-Puede que sea un Uchiha pero es mi hermano mayor… ¿hablando de primos donde esta Shisui?

-Ya entro en a la academia ninja dice que es muy difícil

-Eso es increíble

-¿Lo es?

-Claro en la academia ten enseñan todo lo de ser un Ninja

-Pero no puedes entrar hasta que tengas 6

-Lo sé… aún faltan dos años

 **Más tarde**

Obito había ido a visitar a Naruto y Kushiena, para Obito, Naruto era su hermanito menor Minato había cuidado de el cuando sus padres murieron en la tercera gran guerra ninja, Obito era el hombre que era ahora gracias a Minato…

-¿Hola hay algui…? - el joven Jounin entro a la casa Namikaze

-¡Nii-san! - un pequeño bólido amarillo lo derribo en cuanto entro

-Uuuuugggr… Hola Naruto

-Hola nii-san ¿Qué tal tu mision? ¿Enfrentaste a alguien fuerte? O ¿quizás rescataste a una princesa? Ya sé, ya sé, ya sé… encontraste la legendaria ciudad perdida del Ramen

-No, Naruto primero bájate de mi el piso esta frió

-Hehehehe… lo siento

-Pues fue una mision sencilla solo lleve un mensaje a una aldea amiga y volví con la respuesta

-Eso también es genial

-¿Y tu mamá?

-Bañándose no debe tardar

-Bien quería que me diera un consejo

-¿Ya le vas a pedir a nee-chan que se case contigo?

-Si… ¿Qué espera como lo sabes?

-Ayer vino nee-chan llorando… escuche que piensa que vas a terminar con ella

-Eso no es cierto, se equivoca

-Fue lo que dijo mamá… que en realidad solo eres un cobarde que no sabe como declararse y que por eso huiste de su cita de anoche

-Maldición… Naruto tú crees que Rin se quiera casar conmigo

-Yo creo que ya esta desesperada de que la has hecho esperar demasiado, es mas que haces aquí corre a decírselo

-Tienes razón hermanito, gracias por el consejo, iré ahora mismo

-¡Suerte!

-¡Gracias te debo una ida a comer ramen!

-¡Maldición! No le pregunte que era ser un hermano mayor – el pequeño rubio dijo cuando vio a Obito ir a buscar a Rin

-¿Naru-chan con quien hablas? – Kushina le pregunto desde el baño

-Con Obito-nii-san

-¿Y le dijiste lo que te dijo Rin?

-Si

-Buen trabajo, Rin ayer quería colgar a Obito

-Las mujeres son raras ¿porque hacerle daño a la persona que te gusta?

-Los hombres son idiotas por Naturaleza algún día lo entenderás Naru, seguramente le darás mucho dolores de cabeza a Anko en el futuro

-¿Y a Anko por qué? ella es mi mejor amiga

-Ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas - la pelirroja estaba segura del futuro que les esperaba a esos dos

 **Edad de Naruto 6**

Naruto estaba viendo como Itachi le daba la vuelta numero 1268 a su habitación, hoy nacía su hermana menor y estaba muy nervioso

-Maldición Itachi deja de dar vueltas me pones nervioso – Naruto estaba intentando concentrarse en un pergamino de control de chakra pero un muy nervioso Itachi no se lo permitía

-Cállate tu no dormiste en tres días cuando iba nacer tu hermana así que deja de molestarme

-Venga Itachi, aun así no puedes seguir así me vuelves loco cuando te pones nervioso, mejor ayúdame con este pergamino no entiendo nada

-Naruto lo tienes de cabeza

-Oohh… es lo explica todo – Naruto volteo el pergamino y prosiguió a leerlo – sip definitivamente no entiendo nada

-Eres un idiota

-Si pero soy el idiota más genial que has conocido

-Lo peor es que ni te molestas en negarlo

-Ha pero tu tampoco niegas que soy el mas genial del mundo

-Eso no es motivo de victoria

-Itachi lo que tú no entiendes es que cuando eres tan genial como yo todo es una victoria

-Realmente eres un idiota

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

-Satsuki

-Satsuki es un lindo nombre… me gusta – Naruto se llevó una mirada asesina de Itachi - ¿Qué? no me mires así, solo dije que era un lindo nombre nos es como si me fuera a enamorar de tu hermana en el futuro...

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **Le saque algo de polvo a esta historia, intentare ya no olvidar la tanto...**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Un día en Konoha**

 **Edad de Naruto 9**

Ryou Senju estaba tranquilo haciendo su típico papeleo diario, era un día extremadamente tranquilo, el sol brillaba los pájaros cantaban nada podría alterar esta paz…

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡Hokage-sama! –un chunin entro de forma desesperada a su oficina

-Si fue Naruto no me interesa saberlo resuélvanlo ustedes – Ryou siguió en su pápelo

-¡Pero Hokage-sama él…!

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡Hokage-sama! – otro chunin entro corriendo a la oficina interrumpiendo al primero

-Por el amor de dios dime que no fue Naruto – Ryou miro serio al chunin

-Pero si fue él – el chunin iba a decir algo

-Hokage-sama – un anbu entro a la oficina del Hokage… solo que el anbu llevaba su uniforme de color rosa mexicano

-Maldita sea Naruto… díganme ¿Qué hizo ahora? – Ryou suspiro finalmente se resignó a no poder tener un momento en paz

-Naruto vandalismo el monumento Hokage, pinto las caras de los Kages – el primer chunin hablo

-Clavo todos los muebles de la academia al techo – el segundo chunin hablo

-Pinto todos los uniformes de anbu de rosa y dibujo marcas de bigotes en todas la mascaras – el anbu informo serio, ese fue un duro golpe a honor y orgullo de los anbus

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡Hokage-sama! – un tercer chunin entro a la oficina – Naruto acaba de detonar bombas apestosas en toda la aldea tenemos escuadrones chunin persiguiéndolo pero son más de 30 de alguna forma se clono a si mismo…

-¿Clones?... me pregunto ¿quién fue el idiota que le enseño a hacer eso? – Ryou se quedó pensando

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡Hokage-sama! – Shizune Kato una recién ascendida chunin entro a la oficina – Naruto saboteo todas la destilerías de sake de la aldea

-¡NARUTO! – Ryou grito al cielo

-¿Si? – Naruto se asomó desde el techo de la oficina, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Naruto ¿qué haces ahí?! – Ryou miro serio a Naruto que se puso nervioso

-Nada… - Naruto evito hacer contacto visual

-Naruto baja de ahí ahora mismo – Ryou le ordeno al rubio, hasta que recordó algo – Naruto ¿esta Itachi y Anko contigo? – Naruto metió su cabeza un segundo por el hoyo par después volver a sacarla

-Dice Itachi que ellos no están aquí – Naruto contesto lo que provoco que alguien lo golpeara y cayera

-Idiota tenías que decir que nosotros no estábamos – una muy enojada Anko salió del hoyo

-Y eso hice – Naruto se intentó defender

-Olvídalo Anko este idiota no tiene salvación – Itachi también salió del hoyo

-¿Por qué no sorprende que ustedes tres causen tantos problemas? – Ryou estaba enojado

-¿Por qué somos súper fabulosos? – Naruto se ganó un golpe de Itachi no era momento para hacer bromas

-Ustedes tres, llegaron esto muy lejos con sus bromas, hacer 5 bromas al mismo es demasiado

-¿5?... - Naruto se quedó pensando hasta que se escuchó una explosión en el fondo – o ahí está

-Naruto

-¿Si?

-Te dejare sin ramen un mes – se escuchó otra explosión – que sean dos meses

-¡Kyaaaaa! – al pobre Naruto se le salió el alma por la boca

Itachi y Anko se rieron de la desgracia del rubio

-Ustedes dos estarán también dos meses sin dango por participar

-¡Kyaaaaaa! – ambos gritaron en pánico

-¡Hola he vuelto de mi misión! – Obito entro a la oficina

-¡Nii-san! – a Naruto le volvió el alma al cuerpo por un segundo

-Hola Naruto ¿ya perfeccionaste los clones de sombre que te enseñe el otro día?

-¡Si!

-Naruto es un buen chico – Obito estaba felicitando a Naruto hasta que sintió un brutal instinto asesino de todos los adultos presentes – Sabia que enseñarte los clones de sombra, y estas tácticas de infiltración y sabotaje, era una buena idea

-Gracias nii-san – Naruto estaba feliz Obito estaba acariciando su cabeza sin darse cuenta de toda la sed de sangre de los presentes

-Ustedes tres pueden dejarnos solo un segundo, tengo que hablar de algo muy serio con Obito – Ryou hizo un gran esfuerzo por no matar a Obito en ese instante

Mientras que Naruto Anko e Itachi se alejaban de la oficina del Hokage, Naruto recordó algo…

-Oigan si desactivamos la bomba en la oficina del abuelo – Naruto le dijo a sus compañero que se detuvieron y voltearon hacia la ventana donde vieron que todo se cubrió de miel y plumas – Creo que no…

-¡NARUTO!

Después de ese día Obito estuvo un mes en el hospital, y saliendo estuvo haciendo misiones clase D por seis meses…


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5: El Mejor Consejo De La Vida**

 **Edad de Naruto 11**

Naruto y Anko estaban discutiendo, por algo sin importancia cuando

-… ¡y aun así sigues siendo una tabla! – Naruto le grito a Anko en un ataque de ira los otros dos miembros del equipo 7 se sorprendieron

-Naruto escucha con atención te voy a dar el mejor consejo que le puede dar una maestro a un alumno – Obito miro serio a Naruto – escucha con atención todo empezó cuando

 **Flashback de Obito**

 **Edad de Obito 12**

Obito, Rin y Kakashi estaban escapando de una manada de monos salvajes, después de mucho correr logran escapar cruzando un rio donde encuentran a Minato

-Veo que se divierten – dijo el rubio feliz

-No es gracioso sensei ¡todo es culpa de Rin sin no estuviera tan plana mi plana hubiera funcionado! – Obito se quejo

-Escucha Obito te voy a dar el mejor consejo que un amaestro le puede dar a un alumno y es…

 **Flashback de Minato**

 **Edad de Minato 14**

Un joven Minato caminaba junto a su novia…

 **De vuelta con Naruto y Obito**

-Espera ¿vas a meter un flashback en un flashback? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido

-Si ahora cállate y escucha – Obito le ordeno a Naruto

 **Devuelta en el flashback de Minato**

Un joven Minato caminaba junto a su novia cuando pasaron junto una tienda de trajes de baño…

-Minato-kun ¿no crees que un bikini así me quedaría bien? – Kushiena estaba señalando un sensual bikini negro, mientras hacia una pose sexy

Minato se quedó viendo el maniquí y luego a Kushiena – Si bueno no creo que pudieras llenarlo muy bien que digamos – Minato se quedó viendo el poco pecho de Kushiena

Ryou que iba pasando por ahí escucho la conversación – Minato, escucha te voy a dar el mejor consejo que jamás me dio mi maestro, así que escucha con atención…

 **Flashback de Jiraya**

 **Edad de Jiraya 12**

Ryou por error había sido atrapado por Jean espiando en las aguas termales…

-¡Tú maldito pervertido ¿Por qué me estabas espiando?! – Jean estaba muy cabreada

-¡Yo no te estaba espiando, ni que quisiera ver a una tabla desnuda! – Ryou Grito

-Ryou escucha con atención te daré el mejor consejo que jamás me dio el primer Hokage – Hiruzen Sarutobi se acercó a ver, el origen de la conmoción, solo para encontrar a sus dos alumnos peleando

 **Flashback de Hiruzen**

 **Edad de Hiruzen 13**

Hiruzen estaba entrenado con Biwako, cuando por error tropezó ya cayo sobre ella tocando su pecho, lo que causo que se enojara mucho…

 **De vuelta con Naruto y Obito**

-¿Es en serio? ¿Cuánto flashbacks tiene esta historia? – Naruto estaba incrédulo

-Aún falta uno – Obito le contesto

 **De vuelta al flashback de Hiruzen**

-¡Vamos no sé por qué te enojas fue un accidente, además ahí no hay nada! – Hiruzen le dijo a Biwako que estaba muy enojada porque él la toco

-Saru escucha te voy a dar el mejor consejo que jamás me dio mi padre – Hashirama Senju estaba viendo su entrenamiento le dijo a Hiruzen

 **Flashback de Hashirama**

 **Edad de Hashirama 15**

Hashirama y su padre iban a hacer una visita a un clan amigo, iban a visitar a los Uzumakis. Hashirama había escuchado que la princesa de los Uzumakis era una belleza, así que estaba ansioso por conocerla. Cuando llegaron Hashirama se topó con una bella pelirroja de aproximadamente de su edad…

-Esta es la famosa princesa de lo Uzumakis… no está mal pero es una tabla – Hashirama comento

-Hijo mío escucha con atención, te voy a dar el mejor consejo que jamás te darán, y es que si algo he aprendido en la vida, es que nunca pero nunca jamás de los jamases te burles de una chica por sus medidas… ¡Ahora corre! – Hashirama tuvo que correr por su vida para escapar de la ira de Mito Uzumaki

 **Fin del flashback de Hashirama**

 **Flashback de Hiruzen**

-Ese consejo es que es que nunca pero nunca jamás de los jamases te burles de una chica por sus medidas… ¡Ahora corre! – Hiruzen tuvo que huir para salvar su existencia de una furiosa Biwako que lo quería asesinar

 **Fin del flashback de Hiruzen**

 **Flashback de Ryou**

-Y ese consejo es… es que nunca pero nunca jamás de los jamases te burles de una chica por sus medidas… ¡Ahora corre! – Ryou empezó a temblar cuando vio a Jean con un aura oscura, entonces siguió el consejo de su maestro y se fue corriendo

 **Fin del Flashback de Ryou**

 **Flashback de Minato**

-… ese consejo es que nunca pero nunca jamás de los jamases te burles de una chica por sus medidas… ¡Ahora corre! –Minato vio como el pelo de Kushina se empezaba a levantar y lo miraba con odio así que corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello

 **Fin del flashback de Minato**

 **Flashback de Obito**

-… es que nunca pero nunca jamás de los jamases te burles de una chica por sus medidas… ¡Ahora corre! – Minato le ordeno a Obito que reacciono muy tarde porque Rin ya lo había atrapado y ahora estaba a punto de ejecutar una muy dolorosa tortura

 **Fin del Flashback de Obito**

 **De vuelta con Naruto y Obito**

-y es esa la historia de porque nunca pero nunca jamás de los jamases te burles de una chica por sus medidas… ¡Ahora corre! - Obtio le dijo a Naruto que vio como Anko se acercaba lentamente para matarlo

-¡¿Y me tenías que contar toda es historia?! – Naruto se quejó mientras que trataba de huir

-Oye si yo la escuche completa tú también tendrás que hacerlo – Obito le grito a Naruto que intentaba escapar…

 **Fin del Flashback de Naruto**

 **Edad de Naruto 22**

Naruto estaba con su equipo Genin; Konohamaru, Satsuki y Kakashi… ambos chico había cometido la estupidez de decirle plana a Satsuki…

-Y entonces la lección es que nunca pero nunca jamás de los jamases te burles de una chica por sus medidas… ¡Ahora corran! – Naruto les ordeno a su alumnos que apenas y esquivaron una bola de fuego de la Uchiha – dios me pregunto ¿Qué será del pobre idiota que tenga que escuchar la historia de Konohamaru o Kakashi?

 **20 años** **después**

Un rubio de ojo azules corría por su vida escapando de una pelimorada que lo quería colgar por decirle plana...

* * *

 **Nota**

 **Vale un par de capítulos cortos, de la vida de Naruto en el orto mundo si tienen alguna petición y/o sugerencia para el próximo capitulo háganme la saber**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


End file.
